Shock
by Naseka
Summary: A ONESHOT C & J wedding night story. Clarisse is nervous about spending her first night with Joseph. R & R PLEASE.


Seven years had passed since she'd last shared her bed with someone. Such a long time sleeping by herself, yet as Clarisse looked at the mountain of pillows crowding the bed, she wondered how would they both fit in it? And what would happen when they did? She knew what was expected on a wedding night, what she was expected to do - make love to her new husband. It had been a good fifteen years since she'd last had sex and now she was beginning to feel a little agitated. What if she forgot how to do it? What would Joseph think of her if he knew?

Suddenly the bathroom door creaked open and he came out wearing a towel around his waist, chest exposed to a full extent. Instinctively Clarisse covered her eyes and gasped, "Oh!"

Joseph smiled and wiped his eyes, "It's alright, you can look."

"Uhm...I...I was just-"

She peeped at him from behind her hand, he removed the towel and began drying his face. Noticing his naked genitalia, Clarisse turned away shocked and red-faced.

When Joseph had finished drying himself he threw the towel into the bathroom and shut the door. Sensing his new wife's unease, he grabbed a bathrobe and threw it on, "Something the matter?"

He moved her hand away from her face and saw she had turned bright pink, "Nothing's the matter, why would you say that?"

Joseph gently held her head and made her look into his eyes, "You're acting very strange. Anyone would think you've never seen a naked man before."

"I've never seen you naked before, I was shocked."

"Do you want me to wear pajamas to bed?"

Smiling, she replied, "Not if you don't want to, this is your room as well now. You may wear whatever you want."

"Good."

With that he took off the bathrobe and began throwing the decorative cushions off the bed, he then jumped in. Clarisse was still in the same clothes she'd worn to the wedding, she hadn't bothered to shower because the reception went on for so long that all she wanted to do was curl up into bed with her new husband.

Joseph patted the vacant side of the bed, slowly Clarisse turned around and was surprised when she was able to fully view his bare chest for the first time. She noticed he had quite a few tattoos on his body, there was a large skull on his left breast, a venomous snake circling his right nipple, something written in Chinese on his lower right arm and as he leaned forward she saw what looked like an American eagle spread from shoulder to shoulder across his back.

"Shocked?"

Clarisse nodded and shook her head at the same time, "I had no idea you were so decorated."

"I became obsessed with tattoos during the sixties and ended up with all of these. They're all down my legs too."

He lifted up the doona to demonstrate his point, Clarisse glanced briefly, but caught sight of his manhood and shifted her eyes to the painting on the wall. Shaking slightly at how scary her husband looked without clothes on, she sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to the one on his arm, "What does that mean?"

"Former girlfriend's name."

"Former?"

"Obviously I'm not with her now. We broke up over something silly I don't even remember what."

"She must have been special if you have her name permanently branded on your arm?"

"At the time she was, but now so much now. I was drunk when I got it done."

"I see."

Noticing her discomfort, Joseph smiled, "Are you going to join me in here or just sit there all night?"

Clarisse sat bolt-upright, then grinned awkwardly, "I just need a minute to uh..."

Nervously she thought about how she would go about changing into her nightgown. Quickly she decided on a method and executed it immediately.

Slowly she stood and slid her hand up the back of her dress, pulling the zip down slightly, she then unhooked her bra and slid it out. Joseph watched curiously as she pulled down the rest of the zipper and grabbed her nightgown, throwing it on before she'd even begun to remove the dress. He felt as if something was troubling her, he sensed how very nervous she was and almost giggled when her clothes hit the floor and she faced him fully dressed in her nightgown without having bared any skin at all.

"Nudity isn't a sin Clarisse. Are you ready to join me now?"

Instantly Clarisse regretted her actions, he was right - the human body is a beautiful thing. Cautiously she lifted the doona, slid into bed and lay motionless under the silk sheets.

Immediately Joseph wrapped an arm around her waist, "About time."

He began kissing her neck, softly and very slowly. A lump began to form in her throat and pretty soon tears were coming out of her eyes.

Noticing something was wrong, Joseph propped himself up and leant over her shaking body, there was deep concern in his voice, "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"That's not what I mean. I literally can't do it - I've forgotten how!"

Joseph almost laughed when she said this, he had to cover his mouth in order to stop himself, "Is that why you're so conservative?"

She nodded and let out a tear, "It's been so long since Rupert that I've completely lost my sex drive, if ever I had one."

"Well it won't take long to get the juices flowing, if you'll let me?"

His eyes demanded full access to her body, Clarisse nodded and put on a brave face as he kissed his way around her body, sending shivers up her spine. Any discomfort she had in the beginning was put to rest. With a few kisses and light caressing he managed to pull her out of the shell she'd been hiding in for so many years and loved her in ways she never even imagined.

It wasn't long before she became the main initiater of intimacy at bedtime, unable to get enough of the man she was - in the beginning - shocked to see naked.

Clarisse was happy with her new self and Joseph was over the moon.

* * *

**A/N:** Loved it? Hated it? **Review** it regardless please.

Another something I thought up in the middle of writing something else. I have a hard time ending stories.

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed "Active" I can't believe 18 people reviewed it so far! That's a record for me.

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review.


End file.
